KurapicaXLuna RojaXLeorio
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Es una historia vastante lemon... lean, si quieren
1. Default Chapter

Advertencia: este es un fic realizado por y para fans, es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, con escenas Lemmon, así que están advertidos 

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, yo lo único que hice fue raptarlos un rato para usarlos sin remuneración¡ ¡ ¡Pero juro que Kurapica y Killua algún día serán míos! muhahahahaha! XDDD 

_Kurapica X Luna roja X Leorio_   
Fanfic basado en   
HunterXHunter by   
_Galatea_   
_(Kawaii, Catalonnya, "esa" Galatea)_

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que el Ryo Dan fue destruido, Leorio vivía en su cuidad natal, y como no quiso dejar de ver a su mejor amigo, se lo trajo a vivir con él, a lo que éste no opuso mucha resistencia. Leorio se había recibido de doctor y ganaba muy bien, por lo que compró una casa mucho más grande donde vivía cómodamente con Kurapica, su mejor amigo; Killua y Gon no quisieron vivir con él, pero los visitaban cada cuanto podían, los chicos vivían en Isla Ballena, y Mito-san aceptó encantada al amigo de su pequeño Gon. Kurapica de vez en cuando partía a algún trabajo de guardaespaldas, ya que se había vuelto uno de los mejores en ese campo. 

Kurapica estaba pronto a cumplir 21 años, no esperaba ninguna celebración, pero también olvidó un cambio muy importante relacionado con los Kuruta a los 21 años, algo que le pasaba a cada uno de los miembros de Kuruta. 

Era de noche, estaba despejado y caluroso, afuera se veían todas las estrellas y se escuchaba el oleaje, desde un ventanal de una casa de dos pisos se veía la figura de un hermoso chico rubio vestido con una remera de color beige (se escribirá así?) ligera y cómoda, con unos pantalones un poco ajustados de tela de color celeste, mirando en dirección del hermoso firmamento, luego de un rato bajó al primer piso a hacer algo de comer para esperar a su compañero. 

Lo más probable es que le haya tocado alguna emergencia -Pensaba Kurapica, que pronto escuchó: 

Ya llegué! - Leorio fue hasta donde escuchaba sonidos. - Hola, surgió algo, por eso no llegué más temprano - Se disculpó el moreno. 

Si, lo sé, no hay problema, ¿tienes hambre? 

Me comería una vaca 

Sientate, en seguida te sirvo 

Leorio estaba acostumbrado de que Kurapica se comportara ahora como poco menos que su esposo, le cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba, ¡hasta le hacia la cama, todo porque, según Kurapica, era en agradecimiento por dejarlo hospedarse en la casa.   
Kurapica trajo el plato de Leorio, y luego uno para él. Leorio pensó que devia ser porque lo había esperado para que no comiera solo. Puedo acostumbrarme a esto Pensó vagamente Leorio, al probar la exquisita comida 

¿Seguro que no eres chef, como siempre esto está delicioso. 

Que bueno que te gustó, lo leí en el libro de cocina que compré ayer, como se usan pocas cosas lo preparé. - Contestó con una sonrisa. 

Cielos, cualquiera que nos viera diría sin pensarlo dos veces que somos novios o algo así, si es que no lo piensan a estas alturas - Ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba todos los días por la mente de Leorio, aunque cada día esa idea se hacia menos desagradable. 

Luego de que ambos terminaran con exquisito platillo y tomar el té, Leorio se quedó un rato en la cocina con Kurapica para contarle lo del trabajo de ese día en el hospital, mientras el rubio recogía los platos y los llevaba al lavabo, Leorio de apoyó en la mesa mientras seguía hablando y mirando al rubio que estaba de espaldas a el, Kurapica se puso el delantal para lavar los platos y no mojarse, se amaró con un movimiento rápido el cinturón en la espalda dejando en el acto a un Leorio despavorido ante semejante figura, al amarrar el cinturón del delantal le enmarcó por completo la cintura, mostrando una deseable imagen trasera al moreno que trataba de seguir hablando coherentemente y alejando ciertos pensamientos mundanos que había estado teniendo con ese chico últimamente. 

Kurapica estaba prestando atención al moreno que le hablaba del trabajo, pero de pronto dijo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, Kurapica se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar, pero igual no entendió. 

¿Que has dicho? - Preguntó Kurapica al tiempo que se volteaba a mirar a Leorio. 

Leorio por su parte no entendió nada, el estaba hablando del trabajo y de pronto Kurapica estaba ahí, mirando con algo de incredulidad en la cara. 

¿Eh? - Preguntó Leorio aún confundido. 

Kurapica parpadeó un par de veces. 

Acabas de decir que atendiste a una anciana de se había roto el dedo y tenia unas curvas maravillosas con... bueno, no voy a repetir todo lo que dijiste, pero eso fue mas o menos exactamente lo que escuché. - Explicó el rubio. 

Leorio quedó más que horrorizado, asustado y... y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Se empezó a poner pálido, para pasar a verde, luego a un bello color azulado... Aún algo shockeado trató de decir algo. (UY, pero que exagerado me ha salido esta parte). 

Ah... en.. en serio dije eso?... uy...ejem, pero... pero entonces no estaba hablando de una anciana... si, estaba hablando de una enfermera que trabaja conmigo... eso era... se me confundieron la ideas, eso es todo... jejejejejejej - Dio como "explicación", Leorio, y al terminar comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado. 

Kurapica por su parte solo negó con la cabeza, ese hombre jamás cambiaría. 

... 

Kurapica estaba en su habitación, estaba oscuro, de pronto una sombra abre la puerta dejando entrar la luz, e iluminando la habitación, el joven Kuruta estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, la sombra que abrió la puerta avanza lentamente hacia la cama, la luz poco a poco comienza a mostrar la figura de aquella sombra: Era Leorio.   
El rubio corre las mantas de la cama dejando ver su erección por debajo de la ropa. Leorio toma con un brazo fuertemente el cuello de Kurapica y lo acerca a él dándole un fuerte beso, mientras que con la otra mano comienza a quitar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, Kurapica rodea a Leorio con ambos brazos por el cuello ahondando el beso. Ambos caen a la cama envueltos por la pasión. Pronto la ropa desapareció. Leorio puso ambas piernas del excitado rubio a los lados para la penetración, Kurapica levanta las caderas y Leorio lo penetra brutalmente. Los gritos de ambos comienzan a escucharse más y más fuerte, se olía el sexo en el ambiente, cada una de las arremetidas de Leorio aumentaban el placer de Kurapica   
...   
- ¡HA!... no...- Kurapica despertó sobresaltado y excitado, había tenido un sueño húmedo... con Leorio. Eso jamás le había pasado, y lo peor es que se sentía muy excitado, demasiado para su comprensión, Kurapica dirigió su mano por debajo de su pantalón y ropa interior hasta su palpitante miembro que gritaba por atención, Kurapica comenzó a masturbarse mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de su sueño una y otra vez, sintiendo como la excitación volvía rápidamente cada vez que tenía un orgasmo, luego de hacerlo cuatro o cinco veces, se durmió.   
... 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como siempre, se dirigió al baño que había en su habitación para darse una ducha de agua tibia. Mientras se jabonaba y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que, sin siquiera estar pensando en sexo, su miembro había levantado extrañamente, el rubio pensó si habría la posibilidad de que estuviera pensando en el sueño que había tenido en la noche sin darse cuenta, al pensar en aquello, Kurapica se excitó de verdad. Bueno, solo había una cosa por hacer, el rubio puso su mano en la pared para afirmarse y con la otra... 

( A que están pensando que me volví loca de repente por estar poniendo escenas tan picantes así como así... bueno, yo pienso que me volví loca hace rato, don't worry -) 

Hola, buenos días Kurapica. 

... Buenos días. - Saludó de espaldas a Leorio, no quería verle la cara, no quería sonrojarse y verse como un estúpido. Kurapica estaba friendo unos huevos para el desayuno de ese nuevo día, que bueno que se le había ocurrido antes poner su despertador mas temprano que el de Leorio, para poder cocinar tranquilamente, aunque hoy tubo que apurarse, con lo del baño pues... se atrasó un poco, Kurapica no entendía como, con su gran orgullo y fuerza de voluntad no pudo detener ese deseo irrefrenable que sentía. 

¿cual es la especialidad de la mañana? - Preguntó Leorio que volvía con el periódico a sentarse a la mesa, Kurapica se preguntó a que horas se había ido a buscar el diario, porque metido en sus problemas ni se fijó. 

Bueno, hoy es algo simple, porque me quedé dormido - Contestó el rubio al tiempo que dejaba el desayuno para dos en la mesa para luego ir por el café. 

Hay Kurapica, si esto se ve muy bueno, eres genial cocinando, yo ni con una clase de cocina aprendería a cocinar como tu lo haces ahora - Leorio comenzó a reirse. 

¿Se puede saber que es tan chistoso? - Kurapica no entendía el gran motivo. 

Es que recordé cuando cocinamos ese plato para la prueba del cazador, ¿recuerdas?. 

Si, me pusieron al nivel tuyo, en verdad que esa chica me humilló bastante. - Dijo más para si que para su interlocutor. 

¿Como? 

Hay, nada, se te va a hacer tarde si no te apresuras. 

Ok. - 

Leorio tomó su desayuno con ganas mientras era acompañado de Kurapica, quien le lanzaba una que otra leve miradita. Luego del desayuno Leorio se fue. 

Se acercaba la media noche y Kurapica se había parado a calentar el café nuevamente cuando unas risas de afuera, o sea en la entrada de la casa, lo hicieron, como se dice, "parar la oreja", o poner atención a quienes eran, Kurapica identificó la voz de Leorio, y venía acompañado de una chica, ese simple echo hizo que a Kurapica le hirviera la sangre. 

Tocaron la puerta y con la mayor naturalidad que pudo reunir se dispuso a abrirla tomando un "suspirote". ( O sea un suspiro grande ) 

Hola Kurapica, amigo! - Era Leorio, algo emocionado o algo así le pareció a Kurapica, traía a una chica abrazada. 

Buenas noches joven - La acompañante de Leorio, una chica bastante voluminosa, y no por que fuera gorda, de cabello rubio pálido corto y ojos celestes. 

Buenas noches - Dijo Kurapica un poco molesto dando la entrada a la casa. 

Kurapica te presento a Mikki, Mikki, te presento a Kurapica.- Kurapica y la chica se saludaron solo de manos. 

Kurapica no dijo una palabra más, bastante hacía con mantener el control de ciertos celos. 

Bueno, ¿me disculpas un momento? - Dijo Leorio solo a la chica - en seguida vuelvo- diciendo esto se encaminó al baño. 

Kurapica pensó en algo rápido para correr a la nueva chica. 

¿Tu eres la chica de turno? - Preguntó Kurapica sin pelos en la lengua. 

¿Eh, ¿como así "chica de turno"?- Cuestionó extrañada. 

Bueno, es que cada dos o tres días Leorio trae a una chica para pasar la noche, es muy caprichoso, deves tener cuidado. 

¿Cada dos o tres días?... Dios... - La chica dijo un poco asustada. 

Debes cuidarte, ha estado comentandome que le encantaría tener una sesión de sadomasoquismo, yo creo que será mejor que te salves, solo si no te gusta, claro 

¡¿Sadomasoquismo, Yo me voy!- La chica se fue mas rápido que un rayo. 

Al rato Leorio salió del baño y fue al Living, suponiendo que Kurapica había llevado a su visita ahí, pero solo encontró a Kurapica viendo televisión sentado tranquilamente en el sillón. 

¿Y Mikki? 

Kurapica, calmadamente volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo y dijo 

Se fue, la llamó su madre, y que era urgente, creo que tuvo un problema en su casa o algo...- Fue todo lo que dio por respuesta el rubio (Creo que Kuri-chan tendrá problemas karmicos con tanta mentirilla...) 

Diablos... porque yo, son tan pocas las veces que me va bien con una chica y la mayoría de las veces que la traigo aquí, se va!- Leorio estaba abatido, con los hombros y la cabeza caídos, se fue arrastrando los pies hasta sentarse pesadamente en el sillón grande donde estaba sentado Kurapica 

No te preocupes Leorio - A Kurapica le dio un poco de pena ver así a su compañero - seguro que no era la persona indicada. 

Eso crees? - Leorio miró a su amigo con los ojos llorosos (en deformet, claro) 

Claro, eres una muy buena persona, la gente que no se fija en ti es porque no te conoce lo suficiente como yo... y Gon y Killua... - Leorio lo observaba callado, escuchando - seguro que la persona que buscas está mas cerca de lo que imaginas, solo tienes que abrir más los ojos - Kurapica le mostró una sonrisa y a Leorio y este se preguntó por que Kurapica, siendo tan hermoso no encontraba a alguien... 

·"Kurapica es muy hermoso... (bofetón mental) un momento ¡¡¿estoy pensando que Kurapica es muy hermoso!... bueno, pero es cierto... no hay que negarlo... aún recuerdo esa vez que tuvo que disfrasarse de mujer para capturar al líder del Ryo Dan y pasó desapercibido... nadie se dio cuenta que era hombre, ni por la voz, jejeje... creo que tengo que poner en duda mi virilidad... bueno... no sería nada malo, además he escuchado los rumores de aquí en el vecindario, algunos decían que hacemos una buena pareja, creo que la mentalidad de la gente ha cambiado... y pasar de rumores a algo concreto no sería un salto demasiado grande... voy a probar suerte... (mirando a Kurapica de reojo que miraba la tele).. creo que hoy no" (No odian a esas escritoras (o sea, no me odian por...) que sin motivo hacen que en los fics los sentimientos de los protas surjan así como así, se ve muy barsa, si no les gusta, les agradecería montones que me lo dijeran, pero sin pelos en la lengua, lo que pasa es que como soy nuevita en estas cosas, y estoy probando suerte recién, me gustaría que me dieran ánimos para retirarme con mi jubilación de una vez... ) 

Conocía a Kurapica hace demasiado tiempo, demasiado como para suponer que jamas se fijaría en una persona como él... este era demasiado serio para sus cosas, demasiado serio para cualquier cosa... bueno, era demasiado serio para todo... TT, además de orgulloso, así que si había un un sentimiento más allá de la amistad para él, nunca lo sabría, así que tendría que dar él mismo el primer paso, pero Kurapica no es una chica, y no es inteligente seducirlo como lo haría con cualquier chica, tendría que actuar diferente... solo que aún no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo... TT. 

Pues yo no creo que la persona que quiero me quiera a mi - Dijo de repente Leorio. 

Kurapica estaba tomandole atención a la tele, así que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Pero recordó en seguida lo que habían conversado. 

No digas eso... - Y luego sonriendo un poco- Y yo creía que tu eras el hombre con más autoestima en este planeta - Dijo para tranquilizarlo con una hermosa sonrisa. 

... Hey Kurapica, y tu no has encontrado a nadie, no te enamoras?- Preguntó Leorio con verdadera curiosidad. 

A Kurapica se le borró la sonrisa de pronto al escuchar la pregunta de su mejor amigo. 

No Leorio, no he encontrado a nadie, no se si me puedo enamorar- Dio por respuesta 

Leorio examinó el rostro de su amigo que se había oscurecido un poco con tristeza. 

Kurapica, dije algo malo? - Preguntó si entender aquella reacción. 

Claro que no, amigo - Dijo regresando su vista a la tele. 

Leorio siendo el no tan ágil de mente (un pendejo) se puso a mirar tele también, estaban pasando un comercial donde invitaban a pasar los cumpleaños en el McDonalls y no se qué más. 

Cuando estas de cumpleaños Kurapica? - Preguntó Leorio 

Kurapica volvió la vista a su anfitrión. 

¿Por que la curiosidad? 

No me respondas con una pregunta!... por que no sé, las preguntas son para informarse, no? 

Pues si, es que yo creía que tu solo preguntabas para enterarte de los números telefónicos de ciertas chicas... - Dijo eludiendo el tema, mirando la tele otra vez e internamente recriminandole por esto. 

Leorio no le quiso hacer caso a este último comentario, y en cambio siguió prendido a su primera pregunta 

Pero dime cuando es tu cumpleaños, es inaceptable que ni yo lo sepa, como si fuera secreto universal o algo así, a menos que tengas mil años y no me quieras decir para no revelar tu secreto de inmortalidad y posteriormente matarme por eso! - Dijo soltando la carcajada, Kurapica sonrió. 

Creo que ves muchas películas de ciencia ficción Leorio, bueno cumplo 21 en dos días, contento?- 

En dos días, Kurapica, ahora como voy a comprarte algo apropiado! 

Tranquilo hombre que nos es un acontecimiento demasiado grande, para mi no significa nada, además yo me siento más mal que bien cuando me hacen regalos. 

Valla, y eso por que? 

Andas con el bichito curioso?... bueno, porque cuando me dan algo me siento en deuda, por eso, así que simplemente no me regales nada ese día, y si es posible, ni te acuerdes, ya que... me sentiría más viejo y yo... 

Jajajajaja - Comenzó a reirse Leorio al tiempo que estiraba un brazo y atrapaba el cuello del rubio, y con la otra comenzaba a desordenar el cabello de este, para molestia de el chico- Si que eres chistoso, claro que te regalaré algo... qué podrá ser... 

Ya te dije que no quería nada! AUCH! - Dijo al sentir un coscorrón en la cabeza - Leorio! - Gritó mientras participaba en el juego con Leorio, al tiempo que tomaba una de los almohadones del sillón y comenzaba a darle golpes al mayor, mientras este también tomaba una y comenzaban a darse súper almohadasos, y entre juego y juego, nadie supo como, porque con tanta pelusa mi cámara se ensució... Leorio terminó en el suelo, con Kurapica encima de él... luego de que limpié la lente de la cámara eso es lo que primero vi, estos se quedaron ahí, muy quietos, observandose a los ojos, como hechizados... 

Kurapica se sentía como flotando en una nube de humo, se sentía tan bien estar ahí, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, como si fuera una pareja que estaba a punto de comenzar con el sexo después de jugar... se sonrojó al instante al pensar así. 

Por otro lado Leorio estaba estupefacto en su lugar, comenzó a pensar seriamente una vez más en su orientación sexual... con Kurapica siempre era así, siempre le ponía las cosas tan de cabeza... su lívido estaba que reventaba, y con Kurapica sentado en su parte más sensible no ayudaba nada... 

Kurapica fue el que reaccionó primero. Se levantó de donde estaba y se fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Leorio ahí. Este también se levanto y se metió al baño decidido a darse una ducha bien fría... 


	2. Segunda parte

KurapicaXLuna rojaXLeorio 

Disculpen pro haber cortado el fic a; que están advertidos 

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, yo lo único que hice fue raptarlos un rato para usarlos sin remuneración¡ ¡ ¡Pero juro que Kurapica y Killua algún día serán míos! muhahahahaha! XDDD. Ahora, por esas cosas de la vida, me rapté a Kai, de Bey Bley, jejejeje, mi jefa me quiere matar porque se lo robé a ella... no le digan, Kai es lo único que me he dejado pa mi. 

Disculpen pro haber cortado el fic así sin avisar, es que como ese día andaba con todos los fics, entonces como que me emocioné y empecé a subirlos todos!... fue catastrófico... pensaba subir solo tres y terminé subiendo como 5!... bueno, ahí me arreglo - 

Otra cosa: Ahora mismo hace un frío del demonio que no deja escribir bien porque como a uno se le congelan los dedos... y es tan re incomodo escribir con guantes!... así que me aguanto no más v.v... ni sé pa' qué puse esto... XDD 

_Kurapica X Luna roja X Leorio_   
Fanfic basado en   
HunterXHunter by   
_Galatea_   
_(Kawaii, Catalonnya, "esa" Galatea)_

El chico Kuruta estaba apoyado en la pared con una mano en el pecho, con el corazón a punto de explotarle y el rostro completamente sonrojado. 

Estaba mirando el piso pensando en lo que acababa de vivir con Leorio. Estaba muy sorprendido... no estaba seguro, pero en algún momento en los ojos de Leorio vio... 

Lujuria - terminó diciendo en voz alta a la vez que se alejaba de la puerta y se tiraba pesadamente a la cama... "Pero... solo lujuria?... a mi me gusta Leorio... en cambio él cuando trae una chica y no la puedo detener... (principalmente porque a Leorio no se le ocurría ir al baño -U), él se acuesta con ella y luego no se vuelven a ver... quizá a él de pronto le entró curiosidad como sería acostarse con un chico..."- 

Kurapica comenzó a sentir una tristeza y rabia mezclandose y aumentando en su pecho... comenzando a llorar, mientras que sus pensamientos no se detenían 

"No tengo ninguna oportunidad... mi casita en la pradera con Leorio y yo y nadie más se ha quemado (1)... por lujuria... maldita sea... Leorio estúpido...!" Dijo al tiempo que transformaba las lagrimas en rabia, comenzando a golpear y arañar la almohada... 

Luego de unos cuantos gritos de frustración y rabia, Kurapica se calmó dejando un completo desastre de plumas y trozos de almohadas por todas partes...   
Fue cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.   
El corazón de Kurapica se detuvo y sus ojos se tornaron levemente rosados al pensar quién era que que llamaba a la puerta. 

Leorio se metió al baño apresuradamente tirando de su ropa para quitarsela y darse ese baño ya que el calor lo estaba sofocando... 

Se metió a la ducha completamente desnudo y dejó que el agua fría golpeara su cuerpo empapandolo completamente, y enfriandolo, si es que se podía, ya que el reciente encuentro que tuvo con Kurapica no había desaparecido de su mente aún... 

Debía hablar con Kurapica. 

Salió de la ducha y se acercó al espejo del lavabo, se miró a si mismo en el cristal... se veía patético, estaba asustado porque se había excitado sobremanera con ese pequeño juego con Kurapica y ahora probablemente no se hablarían por algún tiempo... no quería eso... además, no es nada malo sentirse un poco atraído por alguien tan cercano para él como lo es Kurapica... solo tenía que controlarse, eso era todo, ya pasaría lo de ese sentimiento tan ardiente en su pecho. 

Kurapica... ese Kurapica, era tan confuso lo que estaba pasando... estaba seguro que eso lo levaba sintiendo desde hace tiempo, y por eso trataba de desahogarse con chicas y una noche de placer... de ahí que siempre traía chicas rubias y parecidas en algún rasgo a Kurapica, ¿será que esa obsesión por las chicas rubias era porque quería estar con Kurapica?... 

HAA! estoy pensando demasiado!- Gritó al tiempo que habría la llave de agua y remojaba su rostro con rabia. 

Pero.. rabia por qué, estaba enojado... con él mismo. No era lo suficiente mente digno como para luchar por ganarse a Kurapica, y quedarse con él... no después de haberle presentado a todas las rubias de la ciudad... (Galatea Note: No era que se hubiera acostado con todas las chicas rubias, eran como cinco... sin contar a las que Kurapica lograba ahuyentar jijijiji), No quería manchar a Kurapica con sus manos sucias. 

Ahora debía ir a disculparse... disculparse... pero, disculparse de qué?... bueno, ellos eran adultos, tenía que ir y hablarle, seguramente la conversación se daría sola... eso esperaba. 

Se puso una toalla al rededor de la cintura y se metió a su habitación, al frente de la de Kurapica. Le pareció escuchar algo así como un chillido antes de entrar a su habitación, pero no le dio importancia. Se vistió y salió decidido a hablar con Kurapica para que no quedaran mal... si es que no quedaban más mal... 

Tocó la puerta suavemente... 

¡¡¡Tsutsuku-TBC-Continuará!   
Me pareció que hasta acá sería conveniente cortar.   
Revienta, Revienta, Galatea lo habienta(o sea, reviw contest XP):   



End file.
